dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Quests (Dragon Age Legends)
List of Quests in Dragon Age Legends. Quests Ravi's Point of View Tutorial * Quest description:"We are nearly at your estate, , but our path is blocked by darkspawn. Get ready for battle!" * Quest complete description:"Great teamwork, we defeated the fearsome drake! Collect your rewards and I'll show you your estate." The Journey Begins * Quest description:"Once again you have proven your worth, . Now that your estate is secure let's take a tour of the grounds surrounding it." **Quest Dialogue :Ravi: Janara? Bavain? What are you doing here? :Janara: I bear a message from Lukesh, my lord. : Viscount Ravi, there has been an unusual amount of darkspawn activity lately. Your son is safe, but I recomend an investigation into the matter. :Ravi: It must be serious for Lukesh to have sent this message. You must aid me, . :Janara:Bavain and I will join you as well. If the darkspawn are getting stronger, you'll need help. **Quest Dialogue :Korznik: What is this? A parade of beards? :Derandt: Our mission is urgent. Get out of our way. :Korznik: I see. Mind if I join your little caravan? :Bavain: , I do not trust this rogue. What say we scare him off with a little show of force? **Bring Korznik along with you :Korznik: Glad I could tag along. The name's Korznik. Hello, who is this? :Janara:Janara. If you enjoy having fingers, keep them away from me and my blade. :Korznik: Fiesty! **Attack Korznik ... * Quest complete description:", Lukesh and my son are in Planasene Forest, on the other side of Vimmark Mountains. We will have to go over Freylen's Peak to get to the other side of the pass." Vantage Point * Quest description:"We need to travel to Freylen's Peak. From that vantage point, we should be able to see the forest from where Lukesh and my son are." * Quest complete description:"From this overlook it is clear that Fort Elim is being overrun with darkspawn. We can aid them, though it would pain me to delay meeting with Lukesh and my son Eiton." Darkspawn Detour * Quest description:"Fort Elim is located just downstream from here. Travel there and route the darkspawn threat." * Quest complete description:"There, just over the ridge, is Fort Elim. Clearing it of darkspawn will help keep the people of Kaiten secure." Secure the Fort * Quest description:"The Fort is overrun with the tainted beasts. Dispatch of the darkspawn quickly, so that you can continue your quest to find my son." * Quest complete description:"Fort Elim is secure. I thank you greatly for this legendary feat. The people of Kaiten will sing songs of your heroism." Safe Passage * Quest description:"Now that Fort Elim is cleared of darkspawn, continue following the Elim stream straight into the Planasene Forest. Eliminate any darkspawn you encounter to help keep the Fort secure." The Darkspawn Source * Quest description * Quest complete description Locate the Emissary * Quest description * Quest complete description Hunt the Darkspawn * Quest Description * Quest complete: Knowing that your efforts are vital to keeping the citizens of Kaiten safe, you continue to doggedly hunt down the darkspawn scourge. The Emissary is still out there, and he is all the stands between you and glory. Track your Enemy * Quest: "Legendary heroes must be of single mind and purpose." Ravi advises you, sensing your frustration with being unable to locate the darkspawn leader. "You must remain vigilant until the land of Kaiten is cleansed of the latest darkspawn scourge." * Quest complete description The Rascal Raspin * Quest: "While Fort Elim was overrun, a gang of bandits led by theif Raspin took advantage of the chaos and have been causing havoc in the Planasene Foothills. You may encounter some resistance in this last leg of your journey to the forest." * Quest complete: "Thank you for eliminating the threat posed by Raspin. With his gang leaderless, the Planasene Pass is once again a safe route for all travelers." Raspin's Remnants * Quest: "Although you defeated Raspin, remnants of his gang are still impeding you progress. Clear out any of the thugs that get in your way." * Quest Complete Locate Lukesh * Quest: "With the Planascene Pass cleared, travel into the heart of the Planascene Forest to find my old friend, the mage Lukesh and my son Eiton." * Quest complete: "You have made it to the forest edge, but Lukesh's home is well protected, and for good reason. To reach it you will need to recover a key that is hidden dip with the forest." Tanner's Gang * Quest: "Raspin's Lieutenant, Tanner must have splintered off and made the Planascene Forest his home. You'll have to get through him to reach the key that will guide you to Lukesh. You can choose to face the gang head on or try an sneak up on them by taking the longer, northern path around the encampment." * Quest complete: "With Tanner out of the way, I need you to head further into the forest. Maker speed you on your journey. As each day passes, my concern for Lukesh and Eiton grows and grows." Hidden Key * Quest: "Follow this broken path until you find a decaying caravan. Hidden inside is the amulet which will grant you access past the barriers put up by Lukesh." * Quest Complete: "The amulet is not here... Watch out! Quest title (Ambush?) * Quest: "The amulet... it's missing. Look out!" * Quest Complete: "Between the missing amulet and the ambush by these demonic forces, my fears appear justified. Without the amulet you will need to take the long way around." The Long Way * Quest * Quest Complete: "The first leg of your route to Lukesh's house is complete. Unfortunately, that was the easy part." Upriver * Quest: "The entrance to the safe house where Lukesh guards Eiton is found in a dense and tangled bog. Follow this constrained path upriver until it opens up. Judging from the journey so far, I expect the resistance you face will only get more ferocious." * Quest complete: "You have reached the bog. Unfortunately, it is such a tangled web that I cannot easily guide you to the tunnel that will take you to Lukesh's safe house." Halfway Home * Quest: "Search the bog. When you find the tunnel that leads to dwarven ruins, you'll have found the correct route." * Quest complete Look Out * Quest: "Whoever is behind this must have known we were coming. Defend yourself!" * Quest complete:"That was incredible. Your prowess as a warrior has grown tremendously. I wish I could say that you've seen the last of these demons, but I sense this is only the start..." Aeducan's Gift * Quest: From here you need to find a dwarven statue. This long forgotten gift from the Aeducan family is a marker that will lead you to Eiton. ** The Gift *** Quest *** Quest complete: "You are very close, the statue is in plain sight. However a nest of darkspawn is blocking your progress." ** Helping Hand *** Quest: "Help these lost darkspawn by sending them back to the Maker, where they belong. They are the only thing standing between you and the safe house I pray hold my son." *** Quest complete: "Well done. Quickly now, head to the safe house and find Lukesh and Eiton." ** Find Eiton *** Quest: "Just beyond the statue is Glendel's Hollow, where Lukesh protects my son. Reach their home and confirm that they are alive." ** Save Eiton *** Quest: "There's the safe house, and it's under assault. Maker help you dispatch of these demons and save my son." *** Quest complete: "Maker be praised, both Lukesh and Eiton are alive! But this fight is not over yet." Lukesh's Point of View Secure the Safe House * Quest description: "We must protect ourselves against another attack. These demons have been at it for days, and all of my defenses have been broken. Help rebuild the defenses to guard against another attack." * Quest complete: "Our home is secure... for the moment. Now I think it is time for us to strike back against our aggressors." Offensive * Quest description: "The demons are under the control of a witch names Soliel. She has a small encampment of minions near here. I think it time for us to go on the offensive. Take out her encampment, then return to me." ** No Camping Allowed *** Quest complete: "Well done, , taking out this camp was a small victory against Soliel. Now return to the safe house." * Quest complete: "You've done well, but it appears that the encampment was a decoy. Steel yourself for battle." Protect the Hollow * Quest description: "While you were taking care of the decoy, Soliel has massed a giant assault. The northern edge of the Hollow is under attack. Defend us from the demons." ** From the North *** Quest complete: "Another wave of demons approaches. Protect the southern edge of the hollow." ** From the South *** Quest complete: "It's not over yet. Protect us from the final wave of Soliel's assault." ** Last Stand *** Quest complete: "I thank the Maker that Ravi sent you to us. Eiton and I could not have survived without you." Find Soliel * Quest description: "Soliel's demons have been stopped, but this will not be over until we have dealt with the witch herself. I want you to find her in Glendel's Ruins and subdue her so we can bring her back to Kaiten." * Quest complete: "The demons' increasing ferociousness can only mean that Soliel is near. Although it would be safer to eliminate her, I think capture is a better option. Witches and demons don't normally mix, not like this at least..." Approach the Ruins * Quest description: "Push forward to Glendel's Ruins where you will find Soliel." * Quest complete: "You have reached Glendel's Ruins. Maker be with you, for Soliel will surely put your heroism to the test." Ambushed! * Quest description: "These demons must have been lying in wait for you. You must dispatch them to progress to Glendel's Ruins." * Quest complete: "Soliel's minions were no match for you. Push onwards will you face their their leader." Witch Hunt * Quest description: ", this leg of your adventure is almost at its end. Venture into the ruins, find Soliel, and subdue her." ** Abandoned Lab *** Quest description: "Interesting. This pillar describes a great alchemy lab that once was the great economic center for this lost city. Although it has been destroyed for years, I wonder if it may still contain anything that would aid you in your fight against Soliel." *** Quest complete: ** Farelen's Foil *** Quest description: "The hero Farelen called Glendel his home. If you find its ruins, you may be able to retrieve one of his treasures." *** Quest complete: "Choosing the route through Farelen's estate was a good choice. Farelen's Foil is a powerful ring and will be a great aid in your fight against Soliel." ** Two Paths *** Quest description: "There are two paths that lead to the witch Soliel. The path to the right that leads to the abandoned lab is shorter than the more treacherous path to the left to the ruins of Farelen's estate. I think you should commit to one path, lest we allow Soliel to slip away." ** Subdue Soliel *** Quest description: ", your greatest challenge yet lies ahead. Capture Soliel so that we can bring her back to Kaiten." *** Quest complete: "The name will surely be written in the Book of Legends. Saving us from Soliel was an epic feat. Now, let's reunite Ravi with his son." Ravi's Point of View Like a Brother * Quest description: "Maker bless you for returning Eiton to me. Now that you've subdued Soliel, Lukesh and I will hold her and find out what, if anything, was behind this vicious assault. While we do, I need you to travel to the Green Dales. I have received an urgent help request from the Dalish Ranger Sendis." ** Quest dialogue: "Do you remember Sendis? He fought alongside me, Lukesh, Tovez, and his sister Iselle long ago. Sendis is like a brother to me... and he wouldn't have asked for assistance if it was not dire." **Darkspawn **** Quest dialogue: "I wonder if these darkspawn are behind Sendis' request for aid? I hope that his camp has not been overrun by their dark taint." * Quest complete: "You have reached the camp of the Dalish Keeper Tianne, to which Sendis belongs." Find Sendis * Quest description: "Search the camp and see if you can locate Sendis. It has been a long time since I visited, but I believe that I will find his hut near a white, marble marker." **Elven Resistance **** Quest dialogue: "This is not good. The Dalish aren't exactly known for being a friend to human strangers, but this show of force is well beyond even the worse I could have expected." **Unholy Alliance **** Quest dialogue: "This is really not good. Dalish and demons fighting side by side? Something horrible must have happened." * Quest complete: "Sendis has clearly abandoned his hut. I pray that the Maker and his skills as a have kept him alive." Camouflage * Quest description: "Sendis is a fearsome fighter and would not die easy. If he was able to get a message to me, then chances are good that he is still alive. Search Belwain's Dale and see if you can find a trace of him." * Quest complete: ", somehow I'm not surprised that Ravi sent you instead of coming back himself. A viscount has duties he must attend to as I am painfully aware..." Sendis' Point of View The Dominated * Quest description: "Good thing I was able to find you in the Dales before the demons got to you. Tianne is using some sort of blood magic to dominate our entire clan. We'll need to cut through them if we wish to reach her." **A Gentle Touch **** Quest dialogue: "I know you have no choice, what with my clan being dominated with blood magic and all. Still, do you think you could be a bit more... gentle with them? I do know these elves, after all." * Quest complete: "Poor Wellin. I owe him a Viscount's ransom in crowns. At least that problem's been taken care of." Path to Khenderlan * Quest description: "Ravi's uncle, Khedra-- you remember him, right? -- had an estate near here named Khenderlan that Tianne has taken as her home. Travel there so that we can liberate my clan from her influence." **A Furry Problem **** Quest dialogue: "Werewolves! I bloody hate werewolves. Tianne must be dominating our lovable, local population of demon-possessed wolves now. Fantastic..." **The Boy in the Woods **** Quest dialogue: "Hm, good work saving Ravi's son. No wonder he sent you after me. Just curious, did Ravi ever explain to you why Lukesh lives deep in the forest with Eiton? * Quest complete: "You're making good progress toward Khenderlan. I hope that all that werewolf fur you're shearing isn't making your eyes itch. I've heard demonic wolves can have that effect on humans." River Crossing * Quest description: "There's a bridge crossing nearby that will take you across the spring that keeps this hollow so lush and green. Head there and take out any werewolves that cross your path." **Khenderlan **** Quest dialogue: "Khenderlan is where I first met Ravi, you know. He used to visit as a boy, back in the days before his uncle became an abomination and all. Khenderlan is where Ravi and my sister first got, erm, acquainted." * Quest complete: "It's bad enough that Tianne is sending skeletons, werewolves, and my kin against us! Why'd she have to go and destroy the bridge, too?" Keep your Pants Dry * Quest description: "I was hoping to avoid the other route to Khenderlan. We'll have to travel to the east side of the hollow and ford the spring at its shallowest point. Just try and keep your pants dry..." * Quest complete: "Not bad. Ravi and I once had a bit of a confrontation in this very river. You're not nearly as wet from crossing as he was after our "disagreement"." Reaching Khenderlan * Quest description: "Khenderlan is near. Unfortuanately, so is the werewolf clan's home. Tread lightly and we may be able to avoid the worst of them." **Antidote **** Quest dialogue: "You've done it now. I expect you'll have to deal with Poison Fang now. Perhaps you'll finally be the antidote that cures Belwain's Hollow of his presence." * Quest complete: "I've seen far more experienced elves fall at Poison Fang's feet. Color me impressed." Khenderlan Summers * Quest description: "I haven't been this close to Khenderlan in a long time. I don't exactly relish the trip down memory lane. But we have no choice: We must go there and stop Tianne." **Like Oil and Water **** Quest dialogue: "When Ravi chose to become a Templar, that was the end of him and Iselle... or so I thought. It was bad enough that he was a human and she an elf. But Templars and Mages just don't mix." * Quest complete: "There it is: Khenderlan, the former estate of the once-great Viscount Khedra." Priorities... * Quest description: "If your really want to make your mentor happy, take the western path. There's a secret hiding place where you may be able to retrieve something Ravi will treasure dearly. If you would instead like to commence with the bloodshed, which I would recomend, take the eastern path to the vineyards." **Lost Memories **** Quest dialogue: "I remember when Iselle first gave this enchanted amulet to Ravi, it was the night they first kiss, as I recall. And no, I don't think its weird that a Ranger would spy on his sister's private affairs. How much could I trust a human, after all?" * Quest complete: "We've nearly reached the vineyard where you'll find Tianne. Chopping down all these trees however, makes me a bit concerned for an old friend." Petrified * Quest description: "There's a forest spirit near here, the Twisted Birch, that I am quite fond of. Your skills as a lumberjack aside, you chopping down all these Sylvans has me concerned Tianne may be dominating him as well." **Subduing Soliel **** Quest dialogue: "Interesting that Lukesh and Ravi had you capture Soliel instead of merely offing her. I suppose he'll want the same with Tianne. My clan's keeper and I were friends before this all started, so I wouldn't relish the idea of you killing her either." * Quest complete: "The Twisted Birch... I'll mourn his death. But I'm glad I was there to see the old tree chopped down." Bacchanalia * Quest description: "You'll find Tianne in the Vineyard. Let's end this bacchanalia and bring her to Ravi and Lukesh." **Eiton's Birth **** Quest dialogue: "When Iselle gave birth to Eiton, it was unsurprising that he came out a human. That always happens when elves and humans are foolish enough to mate. The boy being a tranquil? That was the unexpected part." * Quest complete: "You've made your way to the Vineyard. Now, let's end this and set my clan free, what's left of it at least." Take Down Tianne * Quest description: "Capture Tianne so that we can bring her back to Ravi and Lukesh." * Quest complete: ", you have done an admirable job. Let's bring her to Ravi. It's been a long time since I've seen him or Lukesh. Or my bastard nephew, for that matter." Ravi's Point of View The Waking Sea * Quest description:"After the assaults on both Lukesh and now Sendis, I fear for my other companion of old, the dwarf Tovez. He may be in grave danger. , you must go to Orzammar and bring him safely back to Kaiten." **Shipwrecked **** Quest dialogue: "Despite your heroic efforts, , that powerful storm smashed our ship on the rocky shoals of this island. We have to get to shore and find our bearings." :Ravi:What's this? :Ravi:Good thinking. Keep looking for supplies. We'll need them. :Ravi:What a find! These items will surely help, for who knows what inhabitants we might encounter. :Ravi:Another Shipwreck. :Ravi:I recognize this sailor. Poor Lucretion. These spear and axe wounds look pretty fresh. We best be careful. :Ravi:An ambush! They'll never take us alive! :Ravi:Whose blood is on this altar? No friend of ours I hope. * Quest complete:"We need to get inland and find a more defensible position." Sendis' Point of View Heading Inland * Quest description:"We need to regroup and recover. Perhaps one of those two ruins up ahead would make decent shelter." * Quest complete:"Excellent, I can see for miles from here. Just a moment, let me get my bearings and I can get us out of this mess." Toward Jainen * Quest description:"Ah, I know where we are now. We should head north to the city of Jainen. It is a port town, and we could get a boat there to Orzammar. :Ravi: Our pursuers seems to have given up on us. I wonder what this desolate land holds that they fear. * Quest complete:"The outlying estates have been taken over by dragon cultists. This does not bode well for Jainen. We must get there quickly. If we could reach the coast, we should be able to find Ceirad's Rock. That will lead us to Jainen." North Jainen Coast * Quest description:"We need to follow the coastline to the west toward Ceirad's Rock. From this landmark, we should be able to see the port city of Jainen." * Quest complete:"There is the rock! We are close to Jainen... and hopefully a boat to Orzammar." Reach Jainen * Quest description:"I can see the buildings of Jainen up ahead. Soon we'll be off this blighted rock and on our way to find Tovez." :Ravi: This isn't right. Jainen is a busy port city but there's no one here. :Ravi: We need to check that port and see if we can find a boat. :Ravi: There is the Circle. We should see if First Enchanter Jendrik is alright. :Ravi: It's quiet... Too quiet. :Ravi: Those mages were not themselves! They were dominated by demons. :Ravi: I knew it: demons everywhere! We need to find Jendrick, if it's not already too late. :Ravi: Jendrick says the leader of the dragon cultists here, Deymour... he's gone mad with power! :Ravi: No boats here. We'll have to check the south port. Hopefully there'll be boats there. * Quest complete:"Jendrik is wounded, so he won't be of much help physically. But he's safer with us than the demons." South Jainen Coast * Quest description:"Deymour's forces here are too strong for us to escape safely. We need to cripple them before we attempt to escape this isle." :Ravi: No boats here. Undoubtedly Deymour's work. :Ravi: A note! It looks like Guillen was supposed to meet with Deymour... And you'll never guess where. :Ravi: In Orzammar! * Quest complete: "We need to catch Guillen's boat at the south port. Let's finally get off this rock." Jainen Port * Quest description:"Let's see if we can find a ship that doesn't leak like a sieve. Something with a decent armament wouldn't be bad, either." **Drake Nests :Ravi: Deymour is up ahead, preparing to leave for Orzammar. If we hurry, we might still catch him. **Deymour :Ravi:He didn't see that coming * Quest complete:"I'll take Deymour back to Ravi. I'll expect that the Viscount will want to... talk to him. Take Lukesh and meet with Tovez at Orzammar. Here, take this signet ring; it will allow you entrance into the underground city. Good luck, my friend." Lukesh's Point of View Ferelden Coast * Quest description: "Get to the Imperial Highway. It is the fastest way to get to Orzammar. Watch out for bandits." :Ravi:This doesn't look right. **Bandits :Lukesh:Bandits are calling a cease-fire! Darkspawn are attacking their camp. :Lukesh:Should we go west to their camp and aid them or just let the Darkspawn take care of them? ***Help the Bandits :Lukesh:You are right. We cannot turn a blind eye where ever the darkspawn attack. :Lukesh:That's it? Just one group? No problem. :Lukesh:An ambush! And they have ogres! This is not good. :Lukesh:That was incredible. Let's go find Tovez. :Lukesh:The camp is clear and the bandits are saved. You are made of tough stuff, . * Quest complete:"The Imperial Highway! It should be easy going all the way to the gates of Orzammar." Gherlen's Pass * Quest description: "This is treacherous terrain. I do not like the looks of these cliffs. I cannot see what they hide." :Lukesh:It's quiet. Too quiet. :Lukesh:Ogres, up on the cliffs! :Lukesh:Keep your eyes open; there are probably more. :Lukesh:Here they come! What are all these ogres doing above ground? :Lukesh:That was brutal. Let's get out of here. :Lukesh:Never have I see this pass so overrun with darkspawn. :Lukesh:Even when Ravi's uncle turned into an abomination, it was never this bad. We need to get to the bottom of this. :Ravi:This reminds me of that massive ogre I fought in that cave in the the Free Marches. :Lukesh:What's that over there? :Lukesh:I think I saw a glint in this crevice over there. :Lukesh:Do you see it? * Quest complete:"We are almost there. The gates should be just around this bend." Gates of Orzammar * Quest description: "We are very close to the gates. Shouldn't be too long now." :Lukesh:I see the gates of Orzammar up ahead, but there is a massive darkspawn encampment guarding it! :Lukesh:We should free the captives here as soon as possible. :Lukesh:We were too late. Prepare to defend yourself! :Lukesh:We're here to help. Stay close! :Lukesh:We need to take down the leader before the dwarven guards will open the gates. :Ravi:Sure, now they open the gates-after you've taken care of the problem for them. * Quest complete:"You finally made it. Good luck finding Tovez, though. He'll probably find you first." Orzammar * Quest description: "With a darkspawn encampment at the front door, Tovez must be in danger! We need to find him as soon as possible!" :Lukesh:Hm. This is Tovez's place. No one is here. :Dwarven Warrior:Tovez? I haven't seen him in days. :Dwarven Warrior:Tovez? That cloudgazer? Nay, haven't seen him. :Lukesh:This statue is of Beirus, a true living paragon of Orzammar. Apparently, his prowess at the forge rivals that of Caridin. :Carta Thug:Get out, topsider. You don't belong here. :Dwarven Warrior:Tovez? Last I saw he was hanging around in Dust Town. :Dwarven Warrior:The Carta are everywhere these days. If only Beirus was here... :Dwarven Warrior:When Beirus left, he said he would fix Caridin's greatest failure. I didn't know Caridin had failed. :Dwarven Warrior:Hey, topsider. Over here. :Carta Thug:Welcome to Dust Town, topsider. Pardon us as we help ourselves to your coin. :Bavain:Perhaps we should help them see the error of their ways. :Bolgar:Think you're tough stuff? Meet us at the Proving. We'll see who the real champion is. :Dwarven Warrior:Welcome to the Proving. Here we settle disagreements in the most civilized manner possible. In violent combat. :Carta Thug:You're breathing smoke if you think you can stand against us. :Tovez:You did pretty well against those dusters. I hear you're looking for me, ...Lukesh? What are you doing here? :Lukesh:Indeed it is I. You are looking particularly grimy. Are there no baths in Orzammar? :Tovez:Nice to see you too you crusty old bastard. What brings you here? :Tovez:...I see. :Lukesh:There are demonic disturbances on the surface. Ravi was worried you were in trouble. :Lukesh:We were even more apprehensive when we saw the darkspawn camped outside. :Tovez:There were darkspawn camped outside? ...I have other concerns. :Tovez:I'm not gallivanting off to Kaiten until I've gotten to the bottom of Beirus' disapperance into the Deep Roads. :Dwarven Warrior:My sons went into the Deep Roads looking for the tossers that defaced our ancestor's statue. Can you find them? * Quest complete:"Interesting. It seems these Carta dwarves aren't just in it for the usual money and power. There is something deeper here. I feel it is related to the other problems we've seen thus far, and so our paths must diverge here. , you help Tovez in the Deep Roads, and I will investigate the Carta matter here." Tovez's Point of View The Deep Roads * Quest description: "Let's see if we can find any clues about Beirus' whereabouts outside of Orzammar. We need to be careful though, as the Deep Roads are never safe." :Tovez:I've been coming into the Deep Roads looking for Beirus. During my last expedition, I found clues that led me here. You're lucky I was in Orzammar to resupply. I had completely run out of ale. :Tovez:It looks like the road ahead is broken, but there's a cave entrance to the side over here. :Tovez:These deep stalkers are freshly killed. Something isn't right here. :Tovez:Look out, it's an ambush! :Tovez:I must say, I was surprised to hear Sendis asked for Ravi's help. Iselle died from childbirth. Sendis has always blamed Ravi for his sister's death. :Tovez:This narrow passage seems to go somewhere. It looks dangerous, but we have no other choice. :Tovez:Watch out: thaig spiders. We could go strait through the nest or keep to the edges. The edges should be safer. :Tovez:Blast it! Look what you've gotten us into. Brace yourself! :Tovez:Thank the Stones we're finally out of that nest. :Tovez:Let's see if we can get back on the roads. These caves are filled with trouble. :Tovez:We need to get off the road again. It's a dead end ahead. Let's try this side passage. :Tovez:The Deep Roads used to be so much easier to navigate. Back when they were... you know... roads. :Tovez:Looks like someone has been here recently, and there are tracks leading to the ruins over there. Let's check it out. :Tovez:Some old food scraps; Beirus was here recently. We're getting close. :Tovez:Quickly, to the bridge over there. We'll have to plow through those darkspawn. * Quest complete:"I think we're nearing Davroken Thaig. Of course! This must be where Beirus was heading. Let's see what lies ahead." Davroken Thaig * Quest description: "The tracks lead out of the Deep Roads into Davroken Thaig. Let's get moving." :Tovez:Davroken Thaig was lost to the darkspawn centuries ago. I wonder what it was the brought Beirus to this Stone-forsaken place. :Tovez:Something is wrong with these golems. They're twisted, misshapen. :Tovez:Lava everywhere. Much of Davroken Thaig has been lost to the Stone... really, really, hot stone. :Tovez:See that bridge? That should get us over the lava flows. :Tovez:I can see the lights of a camp up ahead. It has to be Beirus. :Tovez:The original golems were not as vicious and brutal as these. I may be wrong, but I think Beirus' tampering unleashed these monstrosities. :Tovez:We are not too far now. That definitely looks like a camp site. :Beirus:Hello, Tovez. Do you like my golems? :Tovez:Beirus? You created these monsters? :Beirus:Cairdin was a fool. I have improved his methods. Join me and you will understand. :Tovez:You are not the paragon I once looked up to. This ends now. :Beirus:I am sorry, Tovez. You will join us or be crushed under our feet. :Beirus:You don't understand. I have found a better way. You cannot stop what I have begun. :Tovez:He's getting away! We cannot let this continue. :Tovez:Beirus is almost unrecognizable. What did he do to himself? :Tovez:What does he mean "We don't understand"? How has he been creating these golems? Where has he been getting dwarves for subjects? * Quest complete:"He could have only have gone through here. Let's make sure that none of those infernal things leave this thaig." Beirus' Retreat * Quest description: "Beirus has fled, and we need to get answers from him. He can't have gone far." :Tovez:This whole thaig is swarming with golems. How long has Beirus been creating these? How did he create them all himself? And where did all this blood come from? :Tovez:Time has not been kind to Davroken Thaig. :Tovez:Darkspawn and golems working together... What is going on? :Beirus:Do you see my genius now? No longer will dwarves be used as husks for golems. :Tovez:No... It can't be... :Beirus:The darkspawn are a nearly infinite resource. What better use for them than weapons against their own kind? Allow me to demonstrate. Category:Quests Category:Dragon Age Legends